


Midnight Serenade

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla requests Beruka to stay in Valla to be Corrin and Azura's guard. On her first night of patrol, Beruka is met with a pleasant twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Serenade

"Beruka, I want you to stay here in Valla to watch over my sweet little brother. I doubt he’s going to need the protection, but it’s a precaution I feel I must take.“ Camilla knew she didn’t have to explain herself; It was more to settle herself than Beruka’s possible questions. "I wouldn’t pick you to stay down here if I didn’t trust you, my dear.”

Beruka listened silently to the order from her liege. She didn’t know much of the Vallite prince and princess. All she knew is that Corrin meant a lot to Camilla and she would be devastated if anything happened to her little brother. “I will do my best, Princess Camilla. I promise you." 

"I know, my dear Beruka. I trust you.” Camilla gave her retainer a loving hug goodbye before leaving for Nohr with her siblings.

 

Beruka was just getting used to the castle’s layout and planning her rounds when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She followed it to the source with careful stealth. She found herself standing outside of the Princess’s door. She couldn’t bring herself to go inside; She couldn’t bring herself to disturb the beautiful melody.

"Sing with me a song of silence and blood,  
The rain falls, but can’t wash away the mud.  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride,  
Can no one hear my cry?“

Beruka was unaware of her actions until the singing abruptly stopped at the sound of a creaking door; She had tried to get a peek at who the singer was. She cursed under her breath when the person behind the voice invited her in. Of course, it was Princess Azura. Who else could it have been? 

She stood in the doorway, quietly awaiting her punishment for spying on the princess. "How did you like it?” was not what Beruka was expecting to hear.

"Eh… Excuse me?“ Why wasn’t she getting a punishment?

"The song I was singing. What did you think of it?” Azura was sitting on the edge of her bed with a smile, patiently waiting for an answer. 

"I… It was a beautiful piece, Princess Azura. Very transfixing, I would say.“ She was having trouble finding the words but she wasn’t lying. She had no idea how long she had been standing outside the door listening to Azura’s melodious voice.

Azura’s smile seemed to falter with a sigh, but she held it when she said, "That often seems to be the case, sadly." 

"May I… May I ask where you heard the song? I have never heard a piece like it before.” Beruka didn’t want to pry, but she wanted to know. She felt more comfortable around Azura than she did even Camilla. Her stance was even loose; Her feet were planted wider apart and her arms seemed to dangle at her sides. If someone were to sneak up behind her, she wouldn’t be able to react fast enough to dodge a direct– possibly lethal– hit.

Azura shifted further onto her bed and patted the spot in front of her for Beruka to sit, to which she obliged. “It’s a song I learned from my mother when I was young. I often wish she had had the time to teach me some other songs. I wish I had the time to learn other songs.” Her voice lowered at the mention of her mother.

"I could teach you some of the tunes I learned as a child. Though, I may not remember words to all of them.“ 

Azura looked up with a brightened expression. "Really?!”

Beruka cracked a smile for the first time that night. “Of course, Princess Azura.”

"Please, you can call me Azura, Beruka.“

Beruka silently took this order and they spent the night talking and sharing stories. Beruka shared some of the shanties she heard from the group that raised her. They most certainly weren’t as beautiful as Azura’s song; But she most certainly made them beautiful with her voice of perfection. At some point in the night, Beruka and Azura curled up next to each other discussing future dreams and what they wanted out of life. 

Beruka woke up the next morning tangled in Azura’s arms. She peacefully went back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
